


Codenames Mischief and Sourwolf

by YuMe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: I don't even know,I'm just so fed up with Trump,I needed to kill him off in a way.Not really thought through. Probably complete shit.I didn't put any effort in this. Just wanted to kill him and have a happy end for the rest.But I'm not sorry at all.Enjoy <3
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Codenames Mischief and Sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know,  
> I'm just so fed up with Trump,  
> I needed to kill him off in a way. 
> 
> Not really thought through. Probably complete shit.  
> I didn't put any effort in this. Just wanted to kill him and have a happy end for the rest. 
> 
> But I'm not sorry at all.
> 
> Enjoy <3

  


  
"This was too easy."

"Stop saying this, you gonna jinx it."

"I got a bad feeling about this."

"Would you rather be in China right now?"

"If it's away from you, yeah."

"Hey, that was hurtful!"

"Shut up."

-

Their inside guy opens the door and they make their way through the flocks of people. "You'd think we didn't have a freaking Pandemic. Look how fucking cozy they are." Mischief whispered near his ear.  


"The rich and famous," he growled back, irritated upon the sudden closeness. "Cut it out, they don't like _the gays_." he mocked.  


"I want to poison them all," he heard Mischief say under his breath. "Sadly it's just enough for one."

They walked around slowly, scoping out the scene. There were enough bodyguards for a brutal attack, but their client wanted it to be unsuspecting. It would look like a heart failure.  


The way that guy ate, no one would bat an eye, really.

Inching closer to their target, they checked if anyone was watching them. Other than a few appreciating glances, nothing out of the ordinary. It was way too easy.

Mischief extended his hand in greeting for the President of the United Stated and injected him without the dumbass even noticing. They had enough time to get away, be one of many people and then slink out like they had never been there.  


-

"I'm kinda sad he'll never know his buddy from Russia was fed up enough with him to hire us." Mischief said, pursing his mouth into a mock pout. Damn his fucking mouth. "It would've been fun to see his face once he realized it."  


"I'm just glad the moron is dead. And I still can't believe how easy it was."

"Come on, Sourwolf, I need to wash my hands clean of this pompous place and eat. Job is done, let's celebrate." there was a glint in his eye, that he didn't like. "You know, I'm gonna miss making fun of him on twitter."  


"You followed him on twitter? Seriously?"

"It was light entertainment, just like his death. Did you see how he held his left arm? Poetic, couldn't have it planned any better." Mischief chuckled.  


"I really hope we're never made to kill each other. I'm not okay with you making fun of my death." he said, scowling, which made Mischief smile even wider.  


"Don't worry, if I see your face in one of my folders, I run the other way, chances are, they'll try to get rid of us at the same time."

"You know I'm more the sniper type on single assignments, running will do you no good."

"Oh, you wanna hunt me down?" again, this glint he really didn't like. "Catch me, hold me down like prey?"

"You're delusional."

They arrived at their shared hotel room to inform their superiors of the job successfully done.

"Dude, I'm an Assassin, that's not fucking news. Anyway, I'd hate to put a bullet between those beautiful eyebrows." Mischief sighed and turned his back towards him.  


"I thought you were more the poisonous type?" he asked smiling to himself.

"I'm flexible."-"I bet."

As they stripped out of their suits methodically and changed into casual wear, he saw his companion looking at a booklet or something. "Feel like room service?" he questioned, when he identified the object in Mischiefs hands.  


"I don't want to go out again, but if you do, I'm not stopping you, big guy."

"I'm fine with that." he mumbled back, typing out a coded message to their contact. She would inform both their superiors.

"Still don't get why they send both of us. We usually don't even work for the same side."

He grunted in disagreement. "We do. We're on our own side, the one that get's money out of this shitshow."

"I like the way you think." Mischief smiled and pointing finger guns at him, it almost looked genuine. He had to remind himself to not trust his companion. They didn't even work for the same agency as far as he knew.  


"But I think it was Putin's idea, making sure if one doesn't succeed, the other would get the job done."

"I shouldn't care, I know, considering how much he paid, but still."

Ordering room service was quickly done and they sat down on the sitting area, both looking at their phones. Mischief was probably playing Candy Crush again.  


He watched him for a while, before he spoke: "Do you regret taking this path sometimes?"

The movement stopped, fingers no longer tapping at the screen. Maybe not Candy Crush but a message to a loved one?

"Sometimes. I know I'm not going to grow old in this business, but for the time being, I have a huge house with everything I could possibly want in it, nice cars and a personal cook. Can't really complain." Mischief replied, eyes sad.  


"Yeah...What about your family? Friends?" he asked, although he was pretty sure Mischief's life wasn't that different from his own.  


"No personal information should be shared, we agreed. But just so you know: No family."

"Me neither."

Normally Mischief would flirt with him shamelessly, but that hadn't happened, apart from meaningful looks thrown his way. He wondered about him, wanted to know him more.  


"I wish I knew your name, your real one, I mean." he said, causing Mischief to look him in the eyes.

"You know I can't tell you, though I'm game for hooking up if you are."

"I'm not looking for sex."

"Shame."

-

They had eaten in silence when their food arrived, gone to bed and drove to the airport together, headed somewhere completely different though. He didn't want to part, even though he knew it was stupid, he was dumb for trusting someone he clearly couldn't trust.  


Reaching their parting point, he knew his whole face had to convey longing, there was no way he was able to hold it back. He watched as Mischief's face turned soft, returning his gaze.  


"If you really mean it, come find me, Derek." and there was this smile, absolutely mischievous, Derek didn't doubt for a second why he had that codename at all.  


It took him a moment to realize, what he had heard, a moment too long, because Mischief walked away, backwards at first, until he had to turn around and Derek just watched on.  


He couldn't follow him, a new assignment waiting as his contact had informed him this morning.

-

It took him a month, after they started dating, to find out how Stiles had known his real name and not only that. They were both working for Argent Assassins, or publicly know as Argent Arms, lead by Allison Argent and her father Christopher.  


She was with both Scott McCall, who had been their inside man at the White House and Isaac Lahey, another colleague coordinating their disguises. They were also close friends, hence the easy access to Derek's information.  


Derek was slightly pissed off, that Erica had never told him all this and only laughed in his face when he asked why she had stayed silent. She immediately called her husband Boyd.  


Stiles and Derek both retired early, combined their wealth and lived happily ever after.

He still liked to call Stiles Mischief in bed and Stiles apparently loved to call him Sourwolf, Derek was oddly okay with all this. Sometimes he found himself waiting for the other show to drop.  


It never did.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Is it as shitty as I said it was? xD  
> I'm still not sorry.
> 
> Love ya <3


End file.
